More Than Words
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Sam loves Brittany. But does Brittany how much Sam loves her? And does she love him back? What will Sam do to show his love for her? (What I thought should have happened in Shooting Star)


He loved her a lot, he really did. In his eyes she was perfect. She was funny, hot, beautiful, and intelligent in her own way. In Sam Evan's eyes, Brittany Pierce was the perfect girl.

Sure, he may have fought that about Quinn when he dated, her but that never lasted. And he still loved Mercedes, but Sam knew there was something special about Brittany.

She was one of the few people who actually understood him, and even though she believed it was because she and Sam were both Blonde, he knew they had a connection. A real connection.

She was already popular and beautiful, and every boy already went for that, and Sam always did. He always loved the way she looked, who wouldn't?

And then there was her voice, her voice is gentle and beautiful and Sam just loved how amazingly talented Brittany was. He even believed she was better than him, even though they were both amazingly talented.

And of course, there was Brittany's intelligence. She wasn't really smart, which she knew especially since she is always called 'stupid', everyone. Sam never called her that, he didn't think she was stupid. He thought she was smart.

Brittany though Sam was a genius, which in most cases he was, even if he didn't think so himself. Brittany was one of the people that made him realize how amazing he was when they did the calendar. Brittany always loved the impressions, even if people didn't always.

Sam and Brittany obviously belonged together even if some people didn't agree. Like, Santana, for instance. She still loved Brittany, but even though she threatened Sam, he wasn't going to lose her without a fight.

Most people would have walked out because they wouldn't want to face Santana's wrath, you can't really blame them. But he wouldn't give her up so easily. And in the end, Brittany chose him.

Sam loved Brittany and she loved him, but lately, it didn't look like she did. She seemed to only love her cat and Santana and it made Sam feel like she didn't like him anymore.

She did. She didn't know how much Sam loved him because he loved her so much. During what they thought was a school shooting, he nearly beat Mr. Shue and Coach Bieste because he wanted to make sure she was okay and wasn't hurt.

Nobody ever told her about how much Sam wanted to get out of the room to find her, even though they should have. She should know how much Sam really cares. He cares a lot.

Sam knew what he had to do. He knew how to show Brittany how much love he had for her, it was perfect; at least it was going to be.

Brittany was told by Sam, to meet him in the auditorium during her next free period. She went down and saw Sam and smiled. "I got your note." Brittany said when she saw Sam.

"I know." Sam replied, sitting down on a seat as Brittany walked on to the stage Sam was sitting on. She sat down in front of him a moment later.

"Sam, what's going on?" Brittany asked, wondering why he wanted to talk to her.

"Brittany…" Sam began, but Brittany already cut him off, after he got one word out. To Brittany, this didn't seem like something really sweet and beautiful.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Brittany said, in a sad tone. Sam shook his head, he never wanted to break up with her.

"No! Not at all." Sam told her and she was glad. "Good, because I really do love you." Brittany told him and Sam blushed a little. "Why did you call me here, Sam?" Brittany asked again.

"Because I want… need to tell you something. Very important." Sam said, grabbing his guitar and he started to play. Brittany recognized the song instantly. It was one of her favorites; "More Than Words", by Extreme.

_[Sam]_

_Saying 'I love you'_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you _

_It's not that I want you _

_Not to say, but if you only knew _

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel _

Brittany smiles brightly as tears began to form in her eyes and they fall down her face. She can't believe Sam was singing her one of the most beautiful songs ever. She was so happy, but he needed to know Brittany felt the same way about him; she joined singing the song too.

_[Brittany and Sam]_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _

_'Cause I'd already know_

_[Sam]_

_What would you do_

_[Brittany]_

_If my heart was torn in two _

The new directions then walk in and start harmonizing behind Sam and Brittany. Making the moment even more beautiful.

_[Brittany and Sam]:_

_More than words to show you feel _

_That your love for me is real _

_What would you say if I took those words away _

_Then you couldn't make things new _

_Just by saying 'I love you'_

_La de da la de da_

_Da de da da da_

_More than words_

_La de da la de da_

_[Brittany]:_

_Now that I've tried to_

_[Brittany and Sam]_

_Talk to you and make you understand _

_[Brittany]_

_All you have to do is_

_[Brittany and Sam] _

_Close your eyes _

_And just reach out your hands and touch me _

_Hold me close don't ever let me go _

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _

_'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two _

_More than words to show you feel _

_That your love for me is real _

_What would you say if I took those words away _

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying 'I love you'_

When the song ended, Sam put down the guitar, Brittany wiped the tears from her face and both of them hugged. It was very loving and passionate. They then kissed, the new directions found it every beautiful.

"I love you Sam." Brittany said. A tear went down Sam's eye and then she wiped it from his face as he replied, "I love you too." And they then exited the auditorium.

**What did you guys think? I know Bram, but I love them! They are so cute together! :D**

**Them doing 'More Than Words' was amazing especially Sam because his voice and of course Brittany's was amazing. Their voices go great together and the Shooting Star episode was incredible.**

**I loved it and I just had to write this! I hope you liked this!**

**And I know, it's been a while, it's like I went on my own Glee hiatus…**

**I'm sorry, I probably will be posting any new stories and updates on Weekends because my life has a lot going on at the moment. I have school, exams, choir, family stuff, sports, and my friends, ect…**

**I'm getting less down but I will get more done once it's the summer. Only about 2 months. But until then, only weekend updates.**

**I would've updated last weekend, but my computer broke and I couldn't get to my files. I just got it fixed! :)**

**Anyway, for you Bram shippers, I hope you enjoyed this! :D**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! :)**


End file.
